callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stalingrad Sewers/Transcript
Preloader A letter given to Alexei Ivanovich Voronin. Congratulations on your promotion to Junior Sergeant, Alexei Ivanovich. I need every sniper I can get! This morning, the Germans recaptured a four-story apartment building near the gristmill on Penzenskaia Street. This is an important building, Alexei! From this building, it is possible to see very far in all directions and to direct artilley fire much more accurately. In order to retake it, I sent some men on a reconnaissance mission over four hours ago, but I have not heard back from this squad since. I want you to go there and find out what the situation is. Support their actions if you find them. Otherwise, return at once and report to the command post. German sniper activity on the surface route is reported to be very high today, so I suggest you take the sewers instead. Major V.S. Zubov, 13th Guards Div. Stalingrad Sewers Stalingrad Sewers November 9, 1942 1300 hrs Alexei Ivanovich Voronin is in the sewers of Stalingrad. A German soldier begins announcing over a loudspeaker. German Soldier: Comrades of the Soviet Union, there is no need for this senseless bloodshed between our nations. The German people are not your enemy. If you surrender, you will be treated well. You will be given plenty of good, hot food and warm clothing, and if wounded, proper medical treatment. The German army is your friend. Voronin begins moving through the German-filled sewers. He makes it through the wet section and reaches a dryer area in the sewer. The German soldier begins announcing once again. 'German Soldier: '''Comrades of the great Soviet Union, we have nothing against the common Soviet soldier. It is your leaders we are fighting, who send you into battles you cannot win. Can you truly trust your own commanders, who shoot you for taking cover, or falling back in retreat? The German army is not your enemy. Surrender, and you will be treated with compassion and respect. ''Voronin crosses through an outdoor area with snipers and goes back in the sewers through a different entrance. He reaches another wet area. The German Soldier begins announcing. 'German Soldier: '''Honorable soldiers of the Soviet Red Army, you have nothing to fear from surrender. The German army is well disciplined and will treat you with dignity and compassion. If you wish to live, do not resist. Throw down your weapons and approach the nearest German patrol with your hands above your head. This is the proper signal that you wish to surrender. You will then receive hot food, drinks, and medical attention. Once the war has ended, you will be free to return to your families. ''Voronin fights through the Germans and reaches friendly Russian soldiers in a small room. They continue through the sewers. The German soldier makes another announcement. 'German Soldier: '''Brave soldiers of the Soviet Union, the Third Reich has no grudge with the common Soviet citizen. It is your own false leader, Stalin, who wishes to fight this war for his own benefit. Does such a man deserve your loyalty? Is he really worth dying for? ''Voronin exits the sewers and reaches a building.